Legolas the OAP
by S. Chensu and Luff
Summary: As you may have guessed from then title, Legolas is an OAP and we wrote this story, wondering what it would be like if this was the case...
1. Default Chapter

Introduction  
  
Their ages: Legolas: 3, 000 Gimli: 104 Merry: 20 Pippin: 19 Frodo: 20 Sam: 24 Boromir (you'll have to assume he's still alive): 32 Aragorn: 36 Gandalf: 346  
  
You might be wondering why Legolas is an OAP. Well, we've made it so that everybody ages like they're supposed to, but when Legolas was born; he didn't have the gene that stops him from aging. He is very deaf, almost blind, has a walking stick and needs Gimli for a guide. It is the year 2002, and we are making up episodes to show what it would be like if this was so. It's based in Maidstone, where we live. The actual Lord of the Rings trilogy influences some of the series. They were born at the right time so that they were that age when it happens, and they weren't transported from the past and had always lived at that time. They live in a parallel universe to us. A note from S. Chensu: You should also know that Legolas loves Arwen and that we have made it so because my sister Luff fancies the pants off Orlando Bloom (don't know why, I've seen what he looks like and he's dead ugly!). Also you should know that this was my little creation but Luff spent the time typing it up and making sense of all the jumbled ideas that I have (you should also know that the times do not necessarily correspond with each other). Thank you, Shaylea; I really appreciated that. anyway, Enjoy!  
  
P.S. Just thought we'd let you know, we wrote episodes five and six first, originally thinking they were going to be episodes one and two, but the sixth episode seemed better if it was last. This is also because we needed to explain how they all became friends, so don't mind if they sound a bit strange.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer  
  
We have decided to do a big disclaimer here and so we only have to do a mini one for each part. Therefore: We do not own Lord of the Rings (JRR Tolkien does) or any of the places that we use e.g. shops, clubs etc. They are owned by the various companies. Also, we do not own the various TV shows featuring here i.e. The Simpsons (Matt Groening) and Who wants to be a Millionaire? (Celador). Lastly, we do not own Beanie Babies (owned by Ty). The only things we do own are the story and Eric. If there is anything else we have not mentioned, we also do not own them.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Also another note: As you may have noticed from the pen name, we are two people. Luff is the younger sister while I, S. Chensu is the eldest. Throughout this story, I am just known as Shaylea though. 


	2. The forming of the fellowship

Disclaimer: Just a note to say we do not own anything in this story apart from Eric and the idea itself.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Episode 1-The forming of the friendship  
  
Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin decided to go to Ikon on Friday. So they got ready and met each other there. They went in and got some drinks and sat down at a table. They were enjoying the music when Frodo saw Rosie Cotton, the girl that Sam really fancied.  
  
"Sam, look over there there's Rosie. Why don't you go over there and talk to her?" Sam went bright red and Merry and Pippin were sniggering and whispering "Look, Sam's gone all red, ah how cute". Sam gave them an evil look but didn't say anything.  
  
"Come on Sam, I'll go over with you if you want." Frodo grabbed Sam's arm and dragged them over to where Rosie was. She saw them and waved to them.  
  
"Hi guys. Great night isn't it?"  
  
"Yes it is." Frodo replied. "Sam, I'll be back in a minute, I'm just going to get another drink, ok?"  
  
"Frodo, don't leave me here." but Frodo had already gone. Sam turned to Rosie and smiled shyly.  
  
"Want to dance Sam?" Sam went bright red and said ok.  
  
They were just going towards the dance floor when a man appeared and grabbed Rosie.  
  
"What are you doing eh?" The man then looked towards Sam and snarled.  
  
"Leave my girl alone, pipsqueak. How you doing Rosie?"  
  
"Oh Boromir, just leave me alone. I can talk to a friend if I want to."  
  
"Not if I don't like the look of them." Sam then saw Frodo coming over to him, looking worried and said to Rosie,  
  
"Don't worry Rosie, I'll see you some other time." Sam then went back to the table where Merry and Pippin were with Frodo. When they had sat back down, Merry and Pippin asked Sam what had happened. Sam explained to them about Boromir and when he had finished, Pippin said,  
  
"Right, no one treats our friends like that, come Merry we're going to have a little talk with this Boromir." They got up and Sam and Frodo were trying to persuade them not to do such a stupid thing when they actually ended up crashing into Boromir.  
  
"Hey, look where you're going. Oh its you, what you doing here again, I thought I told you to piss off." He noticed that Merry and Pippin were looking very angry and then Merry said,  
  
"Oy, you, we don't like people who discs our friends and we want to talk to you outside if you're not too busy with your 'girl'."  
  
Suddenly Frodo saw a man coming towards them to see what was happening. Pippin was about to lunge at Boromir when the man said,  
  
"Break it up please. I won't have any fighting in my club. If you want to fight do it outside, do you realise how difficult it is to get blood out of the carpet?" They stared at him in amazement and then Boromir said,  
  
"Sorry Aragorn, but this man just tried to make a move on my girl and I don't like that."  
  
"You liar, Rosie was talking to him of her own free will and she was the one who started the conversation." Merry shouted but Frodo grabbed him and said,  
  
"Come you lot, lets go sit back down and have another drink." They all agreed and went back to their seats. Sam went to get some more drinks and they were enjoying them when a dwarf went up to them and asked in a frantic voice,  
  
"Excuse me, I don't suppose you've seen an old elf with a walking stick and badly died blond hair, have you?" They all replied that they hadn't but would keep an eye out for him and tell him if they saw him. The dwarf thanked them and went towards the men's toilets. They were all wondering what that was all about. (In another part of the club),  
  
"I think you should apologise to that person, Boromir. I don't want any nasty scenes here." "Oh, I suppose I must. I'll go over there when I've finished my drink." He then finished his drink and went over to them. "Look, Sam, that b*****d's coming over here. Do you want us to deal with him?" Sam told Pippin that he shouldn't be stupid and maybe he just wanted to talk to them. Boromir got to them and apologised to Sam and asked if he could sit with them. Frodo said of course he could and he ordered another drink and sat with them.  
  
Suddenly they noticed an old man hobbling towards them. They saw that he had a walking stick and badly died blond hair. "Hey, Frodo, do you think that that is the elf that the dwarf was talking about earlier?" said Merry. Frodo replied that it might be and went over to the elf and invited him to sit down with them. The elf asked them if they had seen a dwarf. They said that they had and the elf was about to hobble off when Sam suggested it would be safer if they stayed with him. Frodo suddenly shouted, "Gandalf, Gandalf, come and sit with us." It was Gandalf and he came over but did not sit down. He saw the elf and said,  
  
"So that's where you've got to then Legolas. I had better go and tell Gimli that I have found you. I don't suppose you have seen him have you?"  
  
"We saw a dwarf go into the toilets who was also asking about this old elf here." Pippin said and Gandalf then went away. Several minutes later he came back with the dwarf and when the dwarf saw Legolas he shouted "So that's where you've got to you old fool. Thank you for finding him, he wasn't too much trouble I hope?" The hobbits said that he wasn't then Aragorn came up to them and said how good it was to see Gandalf again. He replied that it was good to see Aragorn and Frodo. Gimli turned towards Frodo in amazement and said, "Are you Frodo, cousin of Bilbo?" Frodo replied that he was and Gimli asked how he was doing. Frodo replied that he was doing well. They all sat there with their drinks and Boromir, Aragorn and Gimli told the hobbits about themselves.  
  
The hobbits found out that Aragorn owned the club and Boromir was one of Aragorn's childhood friends and that he lived upstairs with Aragorn. They also found out that Gimli knew Aragorn through Gandalf, who was one of Aragorn's good friends and stayed here often. It was about midnight and Aragorn decided it was time to close the place so he and Boromir kicked out the last stragglers and said that they could stay there for the night if they wanted to. They agreed to stay with Aragorn for the night; especially Sam and Frodo as Merry and Pippin had had a 'little' bit too much to drink and they thought it would be better for them. So they all went upstairs and saw Aragorn's flat.  
  
There were five bedrooms, four of them with two beds in them. There was a living room with three sofas and some beanbags. In the corner of the living room there was the kitchen, and it also had a breakfast bar. There were two bathrooms next to each other. There was a hi-fi system in the living room and some magazines on a coffee table. Aragorn showed the hobbits to the rooms that they would sleep in, Merry and Pippin in one and Sam and Frodo in another. Gimli and Legolas slept in a different room and Gandalf slept in the same room as Aragorn.  
  
They all slept until about 11 am and Aragorn made them some breakfast. Pippin and Legolas had still not got out of bed but Legolas slept for most of the day any way. Merry went to wake Pippin up and came back five minutes later looking worried. "Pippin's feeling really ill and has a really bad stomach ache. He said that he would be up in a minute." Pippin came out of the room and collapsed on a sofa. He looked very ill, and Aragorn went to get some paracetamol for him. This doesn't make much of a difference so Aragorn said that Pippin should stay at his for the day. Aragorn took Pippin back to his bed and gave him some toast to eat (Note from S. Chensu: strange but it's the only thing I can eat when I feel sick). Boromir is looking at the amount of food in the cupboards and tells Aragorn that he is going to Sainsbury's to get some milk and bread. Gandalf says that he has to deal with some business so he will be gone for the day. Gimli says that he is visiting Legolas' parents (they are in a graveyard) and they will be visiting Gimli's parents afterwards so they would see them all in the evening. They all left and the hobbits apart from Pippin say that they will be back soon as they are going home to get some clothes for themselves and Pippin's slippers and teddy bear!  
  
They go back to their house where they live together and collect everything that they need and go back to Aragorn's house. When they get there, they all have a shower and get changed. Pippin is feeling a bit better and is sitting in the living room drinking a small amount of water (Note from S. Chensu: if I drink more than a small sip of water then I have to go to bathroom to puke up, that is if I make it!) with his teddy bear, watching TV. Boromir is also watching TV with Pippin and checking that he is feeling ok. Aragorn has gone to the chemists to get some stuff for Pippin and comes back five minutes later. He tells Pippin to take some horrible looking medicine and he takes it, complaining bitterly. By this time Gandalf has come back and when Aragorn asks how the business went, Gandalf replies, "Not bad but the price of this crack is going down." The hobbits wonder at this but don't say anything. Aragorn makes some dinner (chicken curry) for everyone and just as it is ready, Legolas and Gimli come back.  
  
They all sit down to dinner and enjoy the curry very much, apart from Legolas and Pippin because Legolas does not eat spicy food and Pippin has been banned by Aragorn from eating anything spicy until his stomach has settled down, so he stares at the food hungrily. Once the dinner has finished, Sam asks, "What are we going to do now?" Everyone sits there thinking about what they are going to do when Frodo says, "We can watch a documentary on tigers," looking at the TV guide he continues "Who wants to be a millionaire? Or the Simpsons". "Hey, you lot, I feel really tired so I'm going to bed". The others all say good night and Pippin goes to his room. Then Gimli said,  
"Yeah Aragorn, we've got to go home. We might see you some time in the next week or so, OK?"  
"Yeah OK, but don't be too long, you know how worried I can get." Said Aragorn. With that Legolas and Gimli left, walking very slowly.  
"Come Gandalf, Boromir, let's go and watch T.V with the hobbits. They're watching 'Who wants to be a millionaire?'." They were watching when the £million question came and was: "What was the name of the elf in the fellowship of the ring in J.R.R. Tolkiens The Lord Of The Rings? Was it? a) Saruman b) Legolas c) Strider or d) Uruk Hai?"  
  
Of course, the man was really stupid at this point and didn't know the answer. All the others were shouting out "Legolas! It's Legolas you fool!" In fact they were so loud that they woke Pippin up, who came in, mumbling and moaning about the noise they were making. After about 5 seconds he fell over in a dead faint, so Boromir went to go and put him back to bed. "I wonder if Pippy is going to be alright?" Asked Merry looking worried. "Don't worry, Pippin's in good hands, he'll be alright, won't he, Aragorn?" Said Frodo. "Don't worry yourself, Merry, Mr. Frodo is right, you know." Said Sam. "Yes, he'll be alright. It may be a few days till he fully recovers, though." Said Aragorn.  
  
Anyway, after that they started shouting out Legolas again, although not loud enough as to wake up Pippin again. "Errr, can I phone a friend please, Chris?" Said the man. "Ohh, come on, you stupid man!" cried Gandalf. Even he was getting annoyed by now, and was bouncing up and down in his seat. "OK, whom do you wish to phone?" "Errr, Eric please." All of the usual stuff happens, Eric gets phoned up and says he thinks its Uruk Hai, the stupid ninny. And, of course, the man believes him, and goes for Uruk Hai. Then Chris says, "Is that your final answer?" "Errr, yes." "Do you know what? You have just lost the chance to get £1,000,000!" "Arrrgh, f***k that one!" "If you had said Legolas, you would have been right. Join us again next week on Who Wants to be a Millionaire. Goodbye!" "Oh, for goodness sake, only an idiot could have got that wrong!" Cried Boromir. "And he can't be a stupid idiot if he got that far! This is confusing me. I think I'll go to bed now." And with that he left. "Yes, I think we should all go to bed, we've got a lot to do tomorrow." said Gandalf, so they all went to bed.  
  
The next day they were all up early, going round with their own business, with half eaten bits of toast stuck in their mouths at the same time as doing about 3 other things. Aragorn called Legolas and Gimli asking if they wanted to come round for dinner. They said they would. After everyone had done what they were supposed to do they sat down to have a rest (They started at about 9 am, and now it was 3 pm). "So then, what shall we do now?" Asked Frodo.  
  
"I need to check to see if the club's looking ok, because I've got a big event at the weekend as it's Ikon's first birthday." Aragorn looked at the others, "Any of you coming down with me?" Boromir said he would as he needed to check the bar (he was going to be barman for the evening) and when Pippin heard that he volunteered to help him. The others all shouted no straight away, as they didn't trust Pippin being near drink. Aragorn said he could Hoover the floor instead.  
  
"Umm.maybe I'll stay up here instead, I'm still feeling a bit ill." but Aragorn insisted and said that if Pippin was good he could help Boromir later. Merry was laughing about the fact that Pippin had to Hoover the floor Aragorn said,  
  
"You can help too, Merry seeing as Pippin won't be able to do it all on his own." Merry groaned but said alright. Frodo asked if there was anything he and Sam could do and Aragorn thought for a moment and replied,  
  
"Hmm you could check the speakers and the music to see if it's all right." They both agreed to do that and set off downstairs with Aragorn and the others. They checked everything and Pippin was good as well so he helped Boromir a bit behind the bar. When they had finished, they went back upstairs and started preparing dinner and everyone helped a bit, apart from Pippin as he felt tired and feel asleep on the sofa.  
  
After dinner had finished being made Legolas and Gimli arrived, in their usual slow manner. They all got themselves seated as Aragorn and Boromir brought in the food. Everything was going fine when Pippin suddenly got up and rushed of to the toilet. "Pippin, where are you going?!?" cried Merry, but Pippin didn't answer, he just carried on running. "I'll sort this out." Said Boromir, and with that followed Pippin. He came back 5 minutes later supporting Pippin, who was looking very pale and sweaty. "Pippin, are you all right?" asked Merry. All Pippin could do was groan as Merry rushed over to him, taking him from Boromir and leading him to the sofa. He collapsed onto it, still groaning and moaning. "What happened to him, Boromir?" he asked, trying to comfort Pippin. "Well." said Boromir as he sat down. "He, err.he was sick for most of the time, and then he just collapsed. That's all there is to it. Then I picked him up and took him in here. I wonder why this is happening, and can't be just because he had too much to drink." He sighed. "I think I know what this is about. When we were downstairs earlier I went to go check something and when I came back, Pippin was wiping his mouth. I also found some empty bottles." This revelation made everyone mad, especially as they had trusted Pippin not to do anything stupid. Gandalf asked Pippin if this was true and Pippin just looked downwards and did not reply. "I think Pippin should go to bed right now, have his medicine and be left in peace. This is one hobbit that needs a lot of rest. But he should get some food down him first, seen as he's just puked it all up." They told Pippin that he was banned from going downstairs. Merry then helped Pippin eat the rest of his dinner and took him to his bed and waited till he was fast asleep before coming back. "I hope he gets better soon," he said in a worried voice. They all finished their dinner and went straight to bed apart from Aragorn and Boromir, who were helping out in the club (Gimli and Legolas would be staying there for the evening and going home the next day).  
  
During the next few days they just stayed at home, rarely going out, looking after Pippin, making sure he didn't puke up again. He eventually got better throughout those few days, and back to full health. This was the third day after the evening when Pippin had been sick, and Frodo went up to Aragorn and said, "Listen, Aragorn, we have to go back home soon, seen as it is nearly the end of the summer holidays, and we have to go back home to go to College." "Oh, OK, were do you go?" he asked, slightly amused at this. "We go to mid Kent College." "What do you study?" "Well, I'm studying English literature, Sam's doing Botany, Merry's doing Modern history and Pippin's doing Computer Graphics." "Ahhh, very interesting!" said Aragorn. "When are you planning on leaving?" "Well, soon hopefully. Tomorrow at least." "Well, whatever you need to do, I'll be happy for you." Said Aragorn, smiling at him. "Tomorrow morning it is! I'll call you sometime soon and invite you over." Frodo then went to tell the others the news, but not everybody wanted to leave. "Ohhh, Frodo!! Why did you tell him that? I don't want to leave!" said Pippin, his usual self again. "Yeah, Frodo, we're having such a good time here! Why do we have to leave?" "Now listen here you two, I'm sure Mr. Frodo's got a perfectly respectable answer, haven't you, sir?" said Sam, with a sidelong glance at Frodo. "Look, guys, we still have to go to go to College, we can't give that up, and you know that!" Frodo half shouted. "What do you prefer, getting an education and a good job, or just to laze around for the whole of your life, and end up on the streets, with no one to care for you?" this outburst from Frodo surprised everyone, even Frodo himself. "We're sorry Frodo, we didn't realise we were offending you." Said Pippin. "Yes, Mr. Frodo, you did scare me quite a bit. We know we have to back to College." Said Sam. "I even surprised myself. I didn't realise I'd do that." said Frodo, still a bit shocked. "So we all were, Frodo. But why does it matter? We're all friends, and that's the main thing. We'll stand by each other no matter what!" said Merry. "Yeah, even though that doesn't really have anything to do with it. anyway, I think we should all start packing now, don't you?" said Frodo. "Yes, of course, Frodo." Said Pippin. So they all went to their rooms to pack their stuff ready for the next day. Once they had finished they went into the living room to have dinner.  
  
Nothing exciting happened; they just talked about the latest news, arranging some time when they might visit Aragorn again. After dinner they went straight to bed, for they would be leaving early the next morning. At 6 am they all woke up and started to get the rest of their stuff ready, running around as usual with bits of toast stuffed in their mouths. It was 9 am before they were ready to leave. "Well, I suppose its goodbye, then." said Aragorn. "Yes, goodbye until we meet again." Said Frodo. He really didn't want to go, despite of what he had said the previous day. They all said their last goodbyes, hugging each other, and finally left.  
  
The hobbits stayed at home for 3 weeks. On the first day of the 4th week they got a phone call from Aragorn. "Hello, Frodo Baggins speaking." "Hello Frodo, It's Aragorn." "Oh, Hello! What is it, Aragorn?" "Well, I wasn't sure of how you would react to this, but I thought about a lot over the past few weeks, and I was wondering, well. if you would like to come here again. But permanently this time." "Permanently? I'm not really sure." "You don't have to if you don't want to." "I never said I didn't want to, it's just that I'm not sure what the others would say. You're going to have to give me about a week to think about it." "Oh, OK then, just let me know when you've decide." "OK then. Bye!" Frodo put down the receiver. He stood there for about a minute, chewing his lip, until Sam saw him and said, "What's the matter, Mr. Frodo?" he asked tentatively. "It's Aragorn. He just asked me if we wanted to stay at his house. Permanently." "Permanently? I don't know, Mr. Frodo, do you think Merry and Pippin would want to move?" "I don't think they would mind but I had better check with them." Merry and Pippin were at a mate's house, supposedly doing their essays, which had to be in tomorrow.  
  
When they came back, they had actually done their essays, and had done them before the morning that they had to be in. Frodo told them about the conversation that he had had with Aragorn and when Frodo had finished speaking, they both sat down and looked thoughtful. "Aragorn said that we didn't have to move in with him if we didn't want to but I think it might be a nice change of scene." Said Frodo. "Well, I don't know, this is the hardest thing I've had to do in ages. I suppose so. I know! Isn't Bilbo looking for a new house, Frodo?" said Pippin. "Yes, he is. But what's that got to do with it?" "Well, we can give this house to him! He might as well have it, seeing as he hasn't actually found anywhere to live yet. You know how much he wants this house." Said Merry. "Good idea, Merry!" said Frodo. "Do the rest of you agree?" He looked hopefully around. Everybody nodded their heads, so the next day when they came home Frodo phoned Aragorn and said that everybody had agreed, and asked when they could move in. "How about next Saturday?" Aragorn asked, pleased at the reply he'd got. "Great! We'll come then!" Frodo replied. "I'll come and pick you up at about 11 am OK?" "Yes, that's great! Alright, I'll see you then!" and put down the receiver. Next he called Bilbo, and he was more than happy to move in. It was arranged that Bilbo would come at 10 am, so that the hobbits had an hour to get Bilbo settled.  
  
On Saturday everyone got up early, at about 7 am, getting ready all the rest of their stuff, making sure they hadn't forgotten to pack anything the previous night. Bilbo arrived at 10 am as scheduled and the other hobbits made sure he was all right before they left. "Are you all ready?" Aragorn asked as Frodo peered round the door. "Yes, we're just saying goodbye to Bilbo." Frodo replied. About five minutes later they were all sitting in Aragorn's 9 seater Galaxy Ford (note from Shaylea: my favourite car!), waving out of the windows to Bilbo. "I never actually thought we'd be leaving that place." sighed Pippin as the house disappeared from view. "Oh well, might as well make the most of it!" and settled back into his seat.  
  
A week later Aragorn phoned Legolas and Gimli if they wanted to live in his house. The answer was positive. They came the next day, and that is the tale of how they became friends, and how they all managed to live in one house (namely Aragorn's).  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Shaylea: The end (of this episode at least). Please read and review! I don't particularly mind flames but no swearing and if you're just going to rant and rage about Lord of the Rings and how bad it is, then there's no point in you even clicking that review button! Next part coming soon, as long as Luff can be bothered to write it! Luff: What do you mean, not be bothered? I wouldn't have said that I would write it if I weren't bothered! The cheek of it! Shaylea: It's taken you a year to write about six episodes! Luff: Shut up! Erm, what was I going to say? Shaylea: That I've managed to convert you and you now can see that I was telling the truth about Orlando Bloom? Luff: You won't trick me this time! No, I was going to say that I couldn't think of what to write, and that you weren't giving me any ideas! Boromir: This is getting really pointless, I think it's time to leave these two sisters arguing. *Boromir walks away from screen then turns around, his hands cupped round his mouth* Remember to read and review! 


End file.
